Off to the Races
by Feli Beldan
Summary: Ichi is a horse trainer preparing for the Kentucky Derby with his horse Zangetsu When his rivals scare away his sponsors an unexpected hand could be the difference between success and failure and possibly between loneliness and love Poll open for Pairing!
1. Prologue: Money Trouble

**Off To The Races**

**So this is my first bleach fic and my second overall fic! I had this plot bunny stuck in my head and wrote it down so I decided to type it up when I had the chance.**

**Summary: Ichigo is a horse trainer/owner getting ready to race his three year old Zangetsu in the Kentucky Derby. When a string of sponsors are scared away by his rival stable, Soul Society, Ichigo is left in desperate need of someone unafraid of the strong rivals and who has enough money to support his horse. When help comes from an unexpected source, can Ichigo prove his horse is the best in the field or will the Soul Society obliterate him?**

**Pairing: ?/Ichigo**

**Rating: T for now, will go up!**

**Warnings: Um, maybe language for this chapter?**

**So the possible pairings are Aizen/Ichigo, Grimm/Ichigo and Shiro/Ichigo! (though I am partial to Aizen/Ichigo lol) Please vote as the story goes on in the poll on my page! **

* * *

><p>Ichigo ran his hands over the beautiful black stallion's back. He noted every slope with a practiced hand, his brow creasing at every rough patch in the silky hair. Giving the gorgeous creature a pat on the neck, he trailed his hands up to the long silky mane and started to braid it. In the dead silence of the barn at midnight, Ichigo Kurosaki, trainer and owner of his very own race horse, prepared his prized beast for the young stallion's first race.<p>

"Zangetsu… you shipped well for your first time boy. Your hair is a bit rough from sweat but nothing a good soaping won't help. I was worried about you boy…" Ichigo smiled softly as he finished the braid which held most of the main against Zangetsu's neck till his shoulder where it fell fully. The horse was around 16.5 hands tall, perfect for a Thoroughbred though compared to some of the colts his age, he was tall. Ichigo knew he would be around 17 hands total which put him on the upper side of the scale yet Ichigo wouldn't have it any other way. The reason he was so tall was the breeding that Ichigo's mentor, the original Zangetsu, had painstakingly done. When Zangetsu Sr. had helped Ichigo, a mere apprentice at the time, birth the great colt he had told Ichigo the horse was his to raise. A year later, the man had died prompting Ichigo to name his first horse after his lost mentor.

Now, at three years old, he was training for the Triple Crown races. They had traveled to Kentucky from New York where they had won the Wood Memorial Stakes which clinched their chances for the Kentucky Derby. Giving the horse a final pat, he turned away only to jump back at the sight of a black clad figure standing directly behind him.

"Tensa! Shit, don't sneak up on me, what did I say about that?" Ichigo clutched his chest, a scowl forming on his previously relaxed face. "We have a problem Ichigo…" The boy flipped off his hood revealing medium length black hair and piercing blue eyes. "What's up?" He motioned for Tensa to leave the stall and together, they locked up while Tensa spoke in a soft even voice, reaching over the half door to stroke the colt's nose when it was thrust towards him. "One of our sponsors backed out…again."

Ichigo frowned, running a hand through short-ish bright orange hair. "Same as last time?" he growled. At Tensa's nod, Ichigo slammed his fist into the wooden wall causing Zangetsu to snort and stamp his foot. "Dammit! Why don't they just leave us alone!" At the incredulous look in those blue eyes, Ichigo answered his own question. "Because the Gotei 13 know we have the better horse compared to the ones they own at their Soul Society Stables and we turned them down when they asked us to join them because we actually respect our horses instead of treat them like machines." The teen nodded and Ichigo growled knowing they were screwed if they didn't find funding. They had given every cent they had to getting into the Kentucky Derby and if they won, they would have nothing to go to the Preakness with!

"Come on Ichigo, we'll convene with the others when they get here tomorrow and talk this out. If anything…we could always sell some of dad's older horses. They may not be in top shape but their racing record and breeding will fetch at least 5,000 in a claims race." Ichigo shook his head. "No way, those horses are yours when you turn 21, I am not taking them away from you. Besides, they are the only breeding stock we have. If we sell them then we have no way of producing more colts and fillies to race. At least if Zangetsu wins two of the three races, people will be pouring in to breed with him."

Tensa nodded, giving Zangetsu a final pat before walking away, Ichigo following. The barn was pitch black, the only sounds were that of horses moving restlessly around their stalls. Ichigo walked the 17 year old boy to the pitch black motorcycle he had ridden over to the stable. "Ride safe Tensa, I need you back here at 7:30 for workouts. Drink lots of water and take a nice bath to relax your muscles. You have to ride with everything you have in the derby."

The short teen was his only jockey, the only person who could ride that amazing stallion besides himself. Once the boy had ridden off, Ichigo headed towards his own car, a deep black Ford F150 with bright orange lettering that read 'Karakura Town Stables', and pulled out of the parking lot. He didn't know what he was supposed to do about the sponsors but until everyone was gathered the next morning, there was really nothing he could do.

* * *

><p><strong>~!~!~!~!~!~!~<strong>

**Line Break**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

* * *

><p>Ichigo tightened the girth and checked the bit-less bridle. Zangetsu's hair was tied in a net like style over his neck so Ichigo could trim the bottom easily. Each hoof was checked and rechecked for cracks as well as to make sure the shoes stayed in place. Taking a final brush over the four white socks on his legs, he turned to Tensa who was dressed in a black button up and bright white riding pants.<p>

"Alright, mount up and take him through his paces to get him warmed up. When you think he's ready I want you to breeze the quarter and then turn him up at the half. After that, work him as you feel, I don't want you to bring him back unless you feel something wrong or he is sweating. Last thing I need is him over strung right now." Tensa nodded silently and with a boost from Ichigo, he walked the horse out onto the long dirt track.

The orange haired man leaned against the outer railing where the rest of the crew stood. From right, down he ticked off those who had showed up. Chad Yasutora, his friend and groom whom he had known for years, Orihime Inoue, another friend and his PR girl (she made sure all the fan mail and paparazzi were given statements and taken care of), Ishida Uryuu, his financial manager and silk designer who came up with their team colors and slogans and Shiro Hisaki, the freaky albino who kept all the bad news away but also dealt with the shipping of the horses and had been Ichigo's friend since he first arrived at his Mentor's stable where the silver haired boy volunteered.

All of them were wearing matching black and orange jackets with their names on the front and the stable name embroidered on the back. He turned his chocolate orbs back to Zangetsu who was fighting the reins as Tensa forced him to go through a trot to a canter then a loping gallop.

"He looks amazing Ichigo!" Orihime said with a bright smile, her long chestnut hair pulled into a tight pony tail. "Yeah, he traveled well thanks to Shiro." He sent the albino a thankful grin though all he got in return was a wink before the man walked away, cackling. "Yes, he does look rather nice though I feel I should mention that regardless of if we win, we barely have enough money to feed him right now, let alone think of the other two Gen Races." Uryuu pushed up his square framed glasses causing the sun to reflect on them.

"I heard…and I have no clue what to do. Even if we all get part-time jobs, we could never afford the food, board and track time. Only thing we could do is have Shiro drive in Mugetsu but I don't want to risk his leg right now; that quarter crack hasn't healed yet." Mugetsu was the large, coal black stallion that was Zangetsu's sire. "We could talk to Urahara, maybe he would let us borrow Benihime, we could split the earning 50/50." Orihime spoke up again, her large eyes watering slightly. Ichigo shook his head. "Nah, I got an email from him last night, she is with foal again so she can't be raced right now."

Everyone went silent for no one knew what to do. They didn't have the money and none of them would ask even their parents for it. They had too much pride for that.

"I think I can help you." A deep voice spoke up behind them making everyone turn to face the unknown speaker.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I know I have to work on my Black Swan story which I promise I am working on but while I was on the plane to San Diego, I wrote this and decided to type it up. I hope you all like it!<br>Constructive Criticism would be lovely since I have never written a Bleach fic before and this is only my second fic ever!**


	2. Those Days

**Off to the Races 2**

* * *

><p>Ichigo stared at a tall brunet seated on a bench inside the stables. The man had approached his gang and himself during Zangetsu's warm ups though Ichigo knew the others could take care of their horse while he interrogated the stranger and his even stranger proposition.<p>

"So what did you mean by you could help and who are you anyway?" Ichigo spoke evenly, his arms crossed over his chest, one orange brow raised in suspicion. The other man, with slicked back brown hair, gave Ichigo a calm, even look as though nothing could ruffle him. "My name his Sosuke Aizen which I assume you recognize as that of the owner of Hueco Mundo Corp. and Los Noches Stables." Ichigo nodded, keeping the shock from his face though his eyes widened marginally.

"Ah, I've heard of you. I've also heard you personally own a colt named Hougyoku. He was supposed to be the finest of the West coast, taking the Santa Anita Derby in a blistering 1 minute and 42 seconds. It is now the new record. Brings up even more questions such as, why are you asking to sponsor a rival?"

Aizen crossed his legs and leaned his chin against his folded hands. "Hougyoku has a hairline fracture in his cannon bone. Running him in the Kentucky Derby and maybe even as far as the Preakness could cost him his leg. I'm not interested in ruining my favorite beast. Be this as it may, I checked into my stable and found none of my other stock prepared for the Derby accept for Pantera but she is already registered for the Kentucky Oaks."

Ichigo smiled slightly. He had heard about the astounding Filly. A blue roan owned by some guy named Grimmjow; she had a big body, long legs and a vicious temper.

"I happened to be at a restaurant when I 'overheard' Yamamoto of Soul Society Stables talking with your sponsor, when I heard the man bow out with the parting words of 'It's a cruel thing to do to such an amazing beast but my business is more important' I decided to look you up. I learned much about your colt and your team and chose to back you."

Ichigo leaned further. "What did you learn about us?" his voice was lined with suspicion considering he didn't like people digging into his life nor did he like that people were snooping around his friends.

"I learned that Orihime Inoue lost her brother in a car accident and that he was rushed to your clinic which is how you both met. She was an orphan and now works as your Public Relations official; she is very good at what she does. Chad Yasutora has been your friend since grade school and became your groom. You chose him after discovering how good he is with the horse which is to be expected with his calm demeanor. Ishida Uryuu is a bright mind who manages your finances. He also has a flare for design and was put in charge of creating all the outfits your stable wears including racing silks. Shiro Hisaki, you met him after he was released from prison. He was a part of a release program that allowed him to work on your farm in return for board and food. It was revealed he knew a lot about Equine bone structure so you kept him on as both a driver and a handler."

Ichigo was shocked. The guy had really dug into their backgrounds without any of them knowing. It both frightened Ichigo and excited him. If this man wasn't afraid to do a little digging, he wasn't going to be easily scared off.

"Your jockey, Tensa Zangetsu is the son of your former mentor. He is only 17 years old but has ridden Zangetsu to victory in every race and said to be the only person able to ride your hot tempered stallion. As for that stallion, he is three years old, has a vicious personality and has won every race he entered. His coloring is a deep black like his sire, Mugetsu but he has white markings that most likely come from his dam, Benihime. Those markings are: four white socks, a white dorsal stripe and a perfect white crescent moon on his forehead."

He smiled as he thought of Zangetsu's mother and father. Mugetsu was about as temperamental as they got and had to be retired last year after he threw _another_ jockey. Now they just used him as a stud. Benihime on the other hand was a sweet natured mare owned by his mentor's good friend, Urahara Kisuke. She was a tall strawberry roan with redish markings which is how she gained her racing name which translated into Crimson Princess.

"As for you, Ichigo Kurosaki, your past was a bit harder to find out. You are 23, have been living in the states since you were 13 and are a run away. Your mother, Masaki, died when you were ten and your twin sisters were six. She had been a jockey and died in an accident on the track. Your father allowed you around horses despite the accident and you met Zangetsu Sr. who was working in Japan with Mugetsu. After seeing how good you were with horses, he propositioned your father, Isshin, who turned him down. You ran away despite your father's words and Zangetsu hired you until you gained citizenship in the states. You now have a good relationship with your family who still lives in Japan. As of the last few years you have strived to make Zangetsu into the greatest racing horse of all time as well as his two younger brothers Getsuga and Tensho who you will be training for this same race next year."

Ichigo nodded, his scowl firmly in place. "I don't like being looked into though I must admit, you did a rather thorough search. After knowing everything about us, you still want to back us?" Aizen smiled. "Yes. I find you all to have the exact amount of backbone to go against the Gotei 13 and the Soul Society which has been my goal for years. I don't know if your Zangetsu is better than my Hougyoku but that is a race for another time. Right now, the ones you need to worry about are Shikai, Zabimaru, Hyorinmaru, Shinso, Sakanade and whatever else they decide to throw at you."

Ichigo slowly mulled over everything he knew about those five horses. Sakanade belonged to his friend Shinji Hirako and regardless of how this race went, he knew Shinji would be fair. It was the horses the Soul Society was racing that he was worried about. Zabimaru was a big heavy horse that Ichigo felt only posed a threat if he managed to cut Zangetsu off because he was hard to get past. Hyorinmaru was a fast runner but Ichigo didn't feel the ice white colt had the stamina to hold the pace he would most likely set. Shinso belonged to a business partner of Aizen's but Ichigo couldn't remember his name. The one that was the most dangerous in this field was Shikai, the blood red stallion owned by Yamamoto, the president of Gotei 13.

"Zangetsu will win. I guarantee you that, my colt is gonna take the Derby by 3 ½ lengths off the lead." Aizen smirked at the young man's words. He was a smart man but this kid new his stuff and the brunet couldn't help reaching out and shaking the offered hand, making the pact. "I expect great things from you Ichigo Kurosaki. Now, to work out the finer details of this contract."

With a smile, Ichigo sat back and waited. He was pretty sure he could swing most of this deal in his own favor but he didn't want to completely disregard his new sponsor.

"I want my jockey to see if he can ride Zangetsu. If he can, I want you to switch jockeys." Ichigo bulked. "You can't do that! Tensa has been riding Zangetsu since he was broken! We have tried others, Tensa is the only one able to ride him!" Aizen sighed. "If what you say is true then you have nothing to fear from giving it a try."

Ichigo growled but reclaimed his seat. "Okay, anything else?" "I want you to be the trainer for Pantera who is entering the Kentucky Oaks and I want your driver, Shiro, to be my transporter for all my horses." Ichigo nodded slowly, he could do that. "I'll have Shiro transport Pantera here then." Aizen shook his head. "Other way around Ichigo. I have the best in everything; you will be moving Zangetsu to the stables I own on the other side of the track. I do not want you to have to worry about his security." Ichigo nodded again, that was reasonable.

"Fine, invite your jockey while I go inform the others." Ichigo stood and went to leave before turning back with a stern look on his face. "Right, forgot one thing. When it comes to Zangetsu's training, my word is law so listen very carefully to what I am about to say. Tell your jockey that if he brings a whip anywhere near my horse, he will be risking death. Trust me on this and do as I say because this isn't something he can handle." Aizen raised a brow but nodded anyway, allowing the orange haired teen to leave.

He pulled his phone out and pressed the number four for speed dial to the person he wanted. "Ulquiorra."

"_Aizen-sama…"_ A deep, even voice answered after only one ring.  
>"Come to the stables where Zangetsu is stationed. I want you to test ride him to see if he as good as everyone says. Also, I have been giving a warning for you to not use a crop and though I am interested in what happens, I would rather not lose you."<br>_"Of course Aizen-sama. I will be there in ten minutes."_

Without saying another word, he flipped his phone shut and left the stable to see how the members of Karakura were faring.

* * *

><p><strong>~!~!~!~!~!~!~<strong>

**Wah, I hope you all liked it, please review!**


	3. What Doesn't Kill Me

**Off to the Races 3**

* * *

><p>Ichigo jogged to the railing where everyone was gathered except for Tensa who was still warming Zangetsu up. Nodding to Orihime who held a heavy bell in one hand, she swung the small hammer releasing a loud peeling sound causing Tensa to rein the tall black colt in before turning him towards the railing where Ichigo climbed up to grab his bridle, petting the beautiful creature.<p>

"The man I just spoke with is Sosuke Aizen, the president of Hueco Mundo, owner of Los Noches Stables and full owner of Hougyoku, the only competition besides Shikai we had to worry about. According to him, Hougyoku has a severe quarter crack and Aizen is refusing to race him in that condition. Because of this, he was looking for a candidate to go against the Soul Society and we fit the bill. He made an amazing offer that only has a few kinks. He has invited his personal Jockey over to see if he can ride Zangetsu."

Everyone gasped though Tensa looked distinctly annoyed but it was Shiro who voiced his complaint. "Oh come on Ichi! We fuckin' know no one is better than Tensa! Zany-boy here ain't goin' anywhere without Tensa or ya on 'is back!"

Ichigo nodded. "Exactly, but Aizen doesn't believe me. I decided we'll let him learn for himself. The other kinks are that he want's Zangetsu moved to his stable which isn't that big of a deal. He also wants me to train the filly, Pantera for the Kentucky Oaks which should be no problem. The only other problem relies on you, Shiro."

He turned his dark chocolate eyes on the albino, meeting his unique eyes of gold with black sclera. "He wants you to be his transporter and you know I am gonna need your help with Zangetsu's and Pantera's legs." Shiro gave a smirk. "Fine fine…. If only because you begged so cutely." Ichigo flushed darkly and flipped the annoying flirt off before turning back to Zangetsu and Tensa, the latter of which had an amused expression. "I swear Tensa, keep your dog on a shorter leash before I drop kick him into next week." Everyone knew the only person Shiro would practically bow down to was Tensa who had once beaten the elder boy bloody for being a little to touchy feely while flirty with him. Since then, Shiro was at Tensa's beck and call like a dog.

Tensa climbed from the large stallions back, moving to the railing while Ichigo climbed over the railing and stood with his beast. It wasn't often he got to see the undeniably cruel side of Tensa and it looked like this was going to be one of those times if the other jockey hurt Zangetsu.

"Ulquiorra should be here in a few moments, Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo turned towards Aizen slowly, his dark eyes narrowing slightly. "First off, you had no problem calling me Ichigo before so keep it like that; I hate all that formal shit. Second, good but I'm telling you, he's gonna end up bucked off." Aizen gave the smaller boy an amused look before turning to the rest of the group.

"I'm Sosuke Aizen though most just call me Aizen. It's a pleasure to formally meet all of you…though it seems one is missing?"

Tensa cut his ice blue eyes to the taller one, lounging along the rails as he sized up the other. "He doesn't stick around most of the time…" Aizen smiled pleasantly. "Ah, you must be the young Tensa Zangetsu-kun. I'm sad to say I've never seen you race but I've heard you are very talented." Tensa shook his head, a bemused expression on his face. "If you thought I was that talented, you wouldn't be trying to replace me. Ah…I should probably inform you of something before I forget. Lying to me is not in your best interest. I don't work for you, nor do I depend on you so don't force yourself to get on my good side." With that, the short, black haired boy hopped away from the railing and headed into the stables, most likely to find a vending machine.

The momentary shock on Aizen's face made Ichigo burry his face in Zangetsu's neck to smother his laughter while the brunet continued to try and make introductions. Orihime instantly liked him, smiling happily and talking nonstop about "How wonderful it is that you will be able to see Zangetsu up close!" and "Thank you for sponsoring us!" It wasn't until Shiro came sauntering up with a small pale man with pin straight black hair and emerald green eyes that everyone became serious.

Tensa walked out of the barn, obviously having noticed the pair coming up to the track. He pointedly ignored the other jockey, only nodding once to the tall albino. They could hear Shiro talking loudly to his companion.

"There, you see that monster? That's Zany-boy. Big old beast but he's got nothing on his dad! Old Mugetsu really ain't that old but he is so fuckin' big that Ichi can ride him in a race and the fuckin' animal still runs like the wind!"

Ulquiorra made no sign of answering; only nodding slightly as he stared at Zangetsu before turning void, emerald eyes on Ichigo. When they made eyes contact, Ichigo nodded and waved a hand, motioning the other to come through the railing. Warm brown eyes took in the white riding pants, white tucked in button up and white riding helmet. Even the ankle high riding boots the man wore were pure white.

"Alright, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki but you can just call me Ichigo. Now, if you feel him start to bulk, I need you to remove yourself quickly from my horse cause if he starts bucking, you're going flying." As he spoke, the orange haired man waved Shiro over and when the albino reached them, he passed him the reins.

"You hold Zan, last thing I need is him side stepping. Keep his head down, make sure he can't see Tensa." Shiro nodded and held the reins, pulling Zangetsu's head down and murmuring softly to the horse in Japanese. It was one of the few times you could see a softer side to the golden eyed male. Ichigo rounded on Ulquiorra while the beast was distracted.

"Now, he uses a bitless bridle so don't go sawing on the reins, it's not gonna have an effect. He uses leg pressure, a guiding hand on the reins and a commanding tone. English, Japanese and Spanish are his favorite languages so use one of those when you command him." When the smaller male nodded, Ichigo gave him a boost until he was seated in the saddle. They all watched as Zangetsu's ears pricked and swiveled, a snort blowing from his nostrils.

Ichigo backed off and Shiro turned the beast away from the railing so he didn't get the chance to see Tensa but the albino held in a smirk when Zangetsu's skin trembled, a sure sign that he knew something was up.

"Alright pretty boy, let's see what ya got!" Shiro yelled and released the stallion.

Ulquiorra held perfect posture, leaning forward in the saddle and giving the black flesh a pat. "Walk on." He stated calmly, the horse staying for a moment before doing as told. The walk was stiff though and Ichigo watched critically and Zangetsu shook his head and drug his feet. "Alright, let's see you go faster!" he called out. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the smug look on Aizen's face.

Ulquiorra tapped the colt with his heels and it was then that everything fell apart. As soon as the raven did that and spoke the words "Move on" Zangetsu's head snapped straight up, his ears pressed back and all four feet planted perfectly. Ulquiorra had a slight frown of his face and tapped the horse with his heels again, pulling the reins to try and pull his head back down. Sure enough, Zangetsu lowered his head and Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Oh shit… JUMP!" he shouted but Ulquiorra either didn't hear him or ignored him for he made no move to leave. At least he didn't move until Zangetsu humped his back and buckled his knees slightly, preparing to launch a massive buck. Ulquiorra jumped away from the horse as fast as possible, hitting the ground hard and scrambling away as the beast leapt into the air like he had wings.

The black colt took off for the railing as soon as his hooves were back on the dirt where Tensa was waiting patiently. As soon as Zan was in front of him, he pulled himself up into the saddle and calmed the horse who was snorting loudly and stomping his foot. Ulquiorra strode towards them, his green eyes flashing though his face remained eerily calm.

"That beast of yours, Kurosaki Ichigo, lacks all forms of training. I don't see that horse winning anything, let alone the Derby."

Aizen was watching the scene with a calculating look but Ichigo answered the enraged raven calmly. It was as though he had known this would happen and Aizen instantly thought of the warning.

"My horse is trained perfectly. For Tensa that is. He wasn't meant to be ridden by others and since you have never seen him race, you have no right to judge based on your failure alone."

When it appeared the green eyed male was going to argue, Aizen stepped in.

"Calm yourself, Ulquiorra. He did warn me before I invited you that no one but Tensa was able to ride the horse. Why don't we wait and see how Tensa does?" The voice was calm but obviously brooked no argument and Ichigo walked away to take Zangetsu's reins, walking the beast to the center of the track.

"Tensa, I want you to show them what this guy is made of." Tensa gave a tight nod and pulled down the goggles that rested on top of his helmet. Ichigo went back to the others and gave a tight nod making Shiro, Chad and Uryuu pull out stop watches, Ichigo holding his own old metal one in his palm. Orihime lifted the metal bell and watched Zangetsu with practiced eyes. Silence rained until suddenly, the ear splitting ding of the bell being struck with all the force she could muster sounded and they all slicked their stop watched at the very moment Zangetsu launched from his standing position.

The horse raced down the track at a blazing speed, a trail of dust left in his wake. Ichigo turned his eyes away for a moment to stare smugly at the entranced sponsor and jockey.

Aizen was in awe of this beast that raced around the track as though made of the wind itself. Although he heavily favored his Hougyoku, he would not be surprised if this creature gave him a run for his money.

Ichigo turned back to the track and watched as Zangetsu reached the half mile mark. He knew Uryuu had the quarter, Chad would mark the half and Ichigo would be watching for the mile marker. As Zangetsu cleared the turn, and stretched out for home, they watched how his body moved closer to the ground, each stride longer than the last. It was as though the horse never touched the ground.

"Time!" Ichigo yelled loudly, Orihime striking the bell while Zangetsu slowly came out of his drive to canter back towards them. Aizen didn't wait to hear the times, instead he gripped Ichigo's wrist and read out the numbers aloud. "One minute and twenty-four seconds for the mile…" Ichigo scowled at the hand holding his but smirked at the slight tint of awe in the brunet's voice.

"So, Aizen, do we have a deal now? I can have him shipped to your stable area tomorrow." Aizen nodded at the cocky orange haired man. His own smirk coming into play as he shook hands with him. "Then tomorrow I will meet you and introduce your team and yourself to my crew. I'm sure you will all get along. Don't expect a chance to rest though, I intend to make you work for every dime I put into you." Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the heated words before smirking himself.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." With that, Aizen walked away, Ulquiorra pausing in following the man to turn back to Ichigo.

"That is a rather impressive creature you have. I humbly apologize for my harsh words." With that, the stoic man bowed and wandered away before Ichigo could say anything.

Turning back to his crew, he grinned broadly. "And we're OFF!" everyone laughed loudly and cheered. Ichigo stared up at the sky with a large grin…he was finally making his dream come true and no one was going to stop him.

* * *

><p><strong>~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~<strong>

**Please review!**


	4. Hear Me Now

**Off to the Races 4**

**O_O omg, you guys started reviewing! *cries with happiness* thank you so much for those who have reviewed! I was seriously starting to think this was a bad story!**

**Anyway, on with the story and don't forget to vote on the poll on my page!**

"_thoughts"_

"Other languages"

* * *

><p>Ichigo wrapped Zangetsu's legs in the bright orange gauze like tape before grabbing the matching orange lead rope to hook to an orange halter. It wasn't his fault their Stable had such an obnoxious color despite his naturally toned hair. The original colors were black and red which is what they still used on Mugetsu but Ishida had said their colors for Zangetsu should be orange to fully claim him as Ichigo's horse. It had resulted in their colors looking like a bad Halloween movie with brilliant orange, deep black and icy blue.<p>

He led the dark stallion to the black trailer with orange lettering that read 'Karakura Town Stables: Zangetsu' At home, they had a matching trailer with red lettering that belonged to Mugetsu. Tensa was waiting inside the carrier and helped Ichigo get the surprisingly calm stallion into the vehicle. It had always been a blessing with how easy Zangetsu loaded.

Stepping out of the trailer with Tensa, he turned to his jockey. "Alright, you'll be riding with Shiro. Uryuu, Chad and Orihime will be following up in about an hour or so with our tack and I'll be heading out now to meet up with Aizen so he can tell me who I'll be meeting up with. With the trailer and Shiro's driving, I figure it'll take you guys an hour to make it to the stable so I'll see you then." Tensa nodded, taking a sip of the bottle of water he had and turned away to get in the passenger side of the bright red Ram.

Ichigo walked around to the driver's side and grinned at his albino friend. "Alright Shiro, he's all yours. Now I'm sure I don't need to tell you how to drive but refrain from pissing off Tensa, last thing I need is for you to crash because he punched you while you were driving." Shiro smirked wickedly and released a maniacal laugh. "What's ta worse I can do? I won't molest 'im…nah till later!" Sure enough, the small teen jabbed Shiro hard in the side making the elder groan and rub his sore ribs.

"Yeah, sure you won't…" the orange head laughed slightly and backed away, giving them a wave as the pulled out. Walking to his own truck, he peeled out and headed in the direction of Los Noches according to his GPS. It would be about a 30 minute drive for him considering he would use back roads but for Shiro who could only take the main roads, it would be quite a bit longer.

Sure enough, 32 minutes later, he pulled up to pristine white stables right alongside a beautiful lake. Pastures upon pastures stretched out before him and Ichigo was certain Aizen owned the whole mountain! The stables were lined up perfectly, the fences in pristine condition and Ichigo couldn't help but be jealous of the wealthy man.

Putting the car in park and hopping out, Ichigo walked towards the first barn, scowling lightly and nodded in greeting to Aizen. "Alright, I'm here, now show me everything you need me to see cause Zan is gonna be here in about twenty minutes." Aizen smiled though something flashed in his eyes.

"And a good morning to you as well, Ichigo. I'll give you the grand tour now so that you can show it to your team then I will introduce you to my workers." Ichigo nodded tightly and dig his hands into his hoody pockets, following the tall brunet.

"This is the main building where Hougyoku would normally be held but I have set everything up for Zangetsu and Pantera. The filly will be at the far end so Zangetsu will have the front stall." Ichigo stared down the wide hall in shock. _'This huge barn and only two stalls?' _he thought to himself in shock. "In the other two buildings you will see my lead horses and a couple of my Kentucky based mares with their yearlings. Most of the time we leave the horses in the paddocks because I feel the hills are good for their bones but that is up to you." When they reached the back of the barn, Aizen led Ichigo up a small path to a wide open space.

Ichigo raised his hand to block out the sudden sunlight before gasping at what he saw. A huge oval of dirt with bright white railing laid out before him…a track! That wasn't the only spectacular thing though. No, it was what was running around the track that caught his attention and had him climbing up the small incline at break neck speed. He clambered up the railing and stared wide eyed at the blue roan filling with white marking streaking around the track.

Her body was slim and elegant but she was big boned with a long white mane and tail. Her markings were stark white against the blue/grey canvas of her skin and Ichigo couldn't help but sigh in content as he saw those rolling muscles. "She's beautiful…" he breathed, surprised when he felt a large hand clap him on the back.

"Glad you like her berry-trainer! Damn, I didn't believe Aizen-sama when he said you would be easy to recognize but he was right! That's some head of hair ya got there brat!" Ichigo scowled darkly and turned to look over his shoulder at who was insulting him. What he was shocked to see was a shade of blue that put his orange hair to shame. He couldn't help but laugh, his anger melting away slightly.

"Yeah right, like you're one to talk! Your hair is bright blue!" Ichigo hopped off the railing and stuck his hand out.

"Kurosaki Ichigo but you can call me Ichigo…oh, and don't call me berry! My name means to protect, not strawberry!" The blue haired man laughed and shook his hand in a tight grip. "Grimmjow, and that pretty little thing on the track is my lovely Pantera. Heard you already met prissy bitch Ulqui but don't worry, he grows on ya after a while." Ichigo laughed slightly, remembering his run-in with the emerald eyed jockey.

They were interrupted by Aizen. "Grimmjow, if you think you can leave Pantera, would you mind gathering the others? Ichigo's beast and crew will be here in about ten minutes and I want everyone assembled." The tall blue haired man with matching eyes and a large, Cheshire cat smile nodded to Aizen. "No problem, she's in good hands." With that, he wandered away.

Ichigo turned back to Aizen with a smile instead of his usual scowl. "This place is beautiful Aizen…absolutely beautiful… Thank you so much for the chance to be here." Aizen smiled gently at the young man. "Yes, very beautiful." Aizen didn't look at his sprawling hills of green grass and strong horses. No, his eyes trailed along the orange haired trainer's lithe form.

Ichigo wore black skinny jeans, black and white converse and an ice blue long sleeve t-shirt with a gothic fifteen emblazoned on the back. The tight garments made his lightly muscled frame look like a present ready to be unwrapped and Aizen couldn't help but lick his lips. When he did make eye contact with those warm eyes that reminded him of decadent chocolate, he was surprised to see a deep blush staining those cheeks.

"Ah…um…yeah….beautiful…um…" Ichigo's head ducked down so he could study his feet which shuffled nervously in the rich dirt. Before Aizen could say anything, they heard Grimmjow shouting as he came up the path.

"Hey! Both of ya! Your friends are all gathered so get down here and introduce everyone before someone starts swinging!" Ichigo jumped, the odd moment broken as he tore off down the path, knowing the personality of his own crew. Reaching the barn, he shouted just as Shiro dropped into a crouch, preparing to attack.

"ON THE GROUND, NOW!" his shout drew the attention of both groups though it was Shiro's reaction that was most surprising. Shiro dropped from his crouch, straight to the ground with his hands on top of his head as though he was getting ready to be arrested. When Ichigo reached the group at a dead run, he straddled the albino's back, holding his hands while Tensa sat calmly on the albino's legs as though this happened a lot.

This was how Aizen found them when he and Grimmjow made it to the barns. No one could hear what Ichigo was whispering into the Albino's ear as Shiro struggled and growled at them but slowly, he stopped struggling and turned his head to the side, a slight pout on his lips.

"I'm fine now Ichi…ya can get off a me now." All though his words should be harsh, there was no bite and Ichigo did as his friend asked, Tensa and he helping the taller man to his feet. Ichigo turned to Tensa with a scowl. "What happened?" Tensa raised an eyebrow before turning to the other group and pointing at them.

"The green haired woman hugged me, then the really tall dude made some kind of derogatory comment about my height and they I 'might as well be a woman.' Shiro got annoyed and snapped at him but the guy ignored him. When Hime tried to calm Shiro, the tall guy said something about Shiro being less than a woman if he listens to women then proceeded to say something rude about the fact that Hime is like our manager. So Shiro decided he wanted to kill the guy…then you came in."

When the dark haired boy had finished his recount of what happened, he turned to Shiro and smacked him in the back of the head. "He did make some antagonistic comments though so don't be too hard on them Ichigo." Ichigo sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, before turning to the other group and pointing his finger at the tall one.

"Name?" Grimmjow answered when the guy just crossed his arms. "Nnoitra!" Ichigo nodded. "Nnoitra-san, I don't care about what you say to me, what you say to Shiro or even what you say to Tensa. We can all take care of ourselves. Same goes for Chad and Uryuu. But if you insult Orihime in my presence, if I hear you have insulted her or if I think you might of have insulted you, current business partner or otherwise, I will beat you into a blood stain on the floor." His eyes flashed with fire and Nnoitra tensed, a piano key grin splitting his face in half.

"Oh? You really think you could take me on when you decided to stop your little pet rabbit over there?" Ichigo crossed his arms and smirked. "I stopped him because I know for a fact he is carrying at least three different pocket knives on him. At least if you had to face me, I'm just gonna punch that freaky grin of yours in. Shiro might just kill you."

From behind Ichigo, the snick of a blade was heard and from the face on Nnoitra's face, Ichigo knew the albino had pulled one of his blade and was probably doing something creepy like licking it. Turning to Aizen, Ichigo bowed deeply.

"I apologize for the disturbance, I will do my best to keep my crew in check but I do ask that if something occurs between our two groups, you let them work it out as long as it doesn't affect anyone's work." Aizen smiled lightly though his eyes narrowed on Nnoitra, disliking the way the man had made Ichigo feel out of place. "It is fine, I don't blame you. I will be keeping an eye on my crew anyway so few problems should occur. Now, shall we unload your stallion and get introductions under way?"

Ichigo nodded, straightening up to smile at the brunet before walking away with his crew following him. When they reached the trailer, Shiro placed a hand on the black side and everyone watched when a well-aimed kick shook the entire carrier. Ichigo shook his head. "Tensa, was Zan doing that the whole trip?" The small jockey shook his head. "No, as soon as we pulled to a stop, he started kicking. Ichigo nodded and turned to everyone gathered.

"Alright! Back up everybody! Unless you wanna get kicked by a 17 hand colt!" Everyone instantly back up and Ichigo dropped the ramp with Shiro's help. As soon as the barrier was released, Zangetsu, in all his glory, rushed out of the trailer and pulled up to a sliding halt before rearing high. A shrill, scream like neigh shattered the air as he kicked out. Ichigo grabbed his lead rope and spoke swiftly in Japanese.

"Hey now! Settle down! Zangetsu, don't make me get Tensa to work you around the track till you are worn out. Now let's show these guys how beautiful you are, ya fucking rouge."

Zangetsu shook his head and walked circles around Ichigo before finally settling in front of the orange haired teen. The black stallion pranced in place and held his tail high, clearly showing his agitation as he stared at the strangers.

Aizen introduced his side first.

"As you all already know, I am Sosuke Aizen and these are my employees. I call them the Espada because unlike my regular employees, these guys and girls all work with or own horses within my stable. Starting at the bottom we have the number Ten Espada, Yammy Largo who handles security. Szayel Aporro Granz, the number Eight Espada and my onsite veterinarian who I hope will be able to work with you. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the number Six Espada and the owner/trainer of the number one Filly, Pantera. Nnoitra Gilga, the number Five Espada and my own transporter. Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, otherwise known as Nel, my financial advisor and PR girl. Tier Hallibel, the number Three Espada and my groom/handler and her husband, Coyote Starrk who owns the number one barrel racing horse this side of the country, fire palomino, Lilynette Gingerbuck."

Ichigo and his gang nodded to everyone, offering kind smiles. He could tell most of the two crews would get along really well but there were some he felt they might have to show their worth too. It was fine though, he knew his crew would make everyone know they were the best out there. Giving a nod to his friends, he set about introducing them in return.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, owner of Karakura Town Stables and head trainer. My jockey is Tensa Zangetsu, the son of my mentor and one of only two people able to ride our beast. My financial manager, designer and the one who picked our team colors, Ishida Uryuu. My groom and close personal friend, Chad Yasutora. My transporter, guard, honorary brother and the guy who makes sure our beast's legs are perfect, Shiro Hisaki. Our PR girl, manager and time handler, Orihime Inoue and this beautiful creature standing behind me is Zangetsu, the horse that is gonna win the Triple Crown."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Well, I hope you all liked it! Please Review!<strong>

**Please! I'll give you all cookies!**


	5. Hanging by a Moment

**Off to the Races 5**

**Yay! So I hope you all liked the last chapter!**

**Um, I wanted to let everyone who suggested side pairings that I have changed my poll to include side pairings and you can now vote twice! So please go ahead and vote on your side pairings! Also, I really like all the side pairing comments I have gotten involving Tensa because I really like Tensa and you all picked such cool people for him to be with!**

**Anyway, before I drag this on I just wanted to say thank you to those that are indeed reading this and it means a lot to me!**

* * *

><p>Pantera let out a soft whinny when a person she had never seen before walked into her stall. They didn't seem like a threat so the large blue roan let her hazel eyes roam over him curiously. This stranger had bright orange hair; warm chocolate eyes that flashed amber in the little bit of sun that filtered in and a gentle smile that made Pantera feel calm.<p>

When he placed a warm hand under her nose, the filly inhaled his scent deeply; catching the scent of a colt as well as the delicious sent of honey and the human's unique scent reminded her of the spring clovers she loved to eat. Wuffling his palm with her lips, snow colored ears tipped forward to catch his gentle laugh.

"You're a friendly girl aren't you? Beautiful too…and so intelligent!" His other hand reached up, trailing between her hazel eyes before moving down her neck. "I'm Ichigo…I'll be working with you from now on, pretty one. I hope you don't mind cause I really want to get along with everyone here." Ichigo placed his cheek against the beautiful creature's neck, breathing in her warm scent and reveling in the silky fur under his skin.

Running hands over her spin, Ichigo counted every ridge before sliding over her flank to check each leg and hoof. When he was done, he fished a sugar cube from his pocket to feed Pantera, making the filly nicker excitedly. Before he left the stall, Ichigo pressed a kiss to her nose and walked away, leaving the mare in peace. That calm was easily broken though when her blue haired owner stepped into the stall a few moments later making the filly whinny loudly.

"Shhh shh girl, you'll make him come back." Grimmjow pressed a hand to her nose which she nuzzled making the tall man smile. "I guess you like him huh, beautiful? Did he give you lots of compliments and check you over?" The horse snorted as though she understood her owner and pressed her forehead against his chest.

"Good, good…guess I won't have to worry then. Just don't be too hard on the kid, he looks like he might cry if you didn't like him." Pantera's ears flattened and she clacked her teeth at him in reprimand. With a final pat, Grimmjow left the stall since it was the beasts rest day, Sunday. He knew the Derby and the Oaks wouldn't be held for another 6 days and that they wouldn't move to the on sight stables for another two days but he couldn't help worrying about his precious girl.

* * *

><p><strong>~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~<strong>

**Line break**

**(Sorry for that fluffy ass beginning!)**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

* * *

><p>Aizen watched calmly as Zangetsu raced around the track with one of the many training horses by his side. Ichigo stood a few feet away with a calculated expression on his face, taking in every movement.<p>

"He's not lining out…it's as though he is bored." The whisper made Aizen turn to the orange haired male. "You think he's bored? He just looks playful to me, like he is trying to make the other horse challenge him." Ichigo nodded. "Exactly, he is trying to challenge a horse he knows couldn't hold a candle too him and is purposely not going all out."

Aizen nodded in though, turning to look back at his stable. "Well…do you want to try racing him against Pantera? Even if she is a filly, it should give him a run for his money." Ichigo grinned excitedly. "That's a great idea!" He reached over and smacked Aizen on the back before rushing back to the barn. Aizen blinked, his eyes a widening slightly. He certainly didn't catch the grin on Grimmjow's face, the blue haired man watching from a nearby tree as he smoked a cigarette.

Ichigo trotted down the hill, slowing when he neared the barn and took a deep breath of the mountain fresh air. This would be one of the last times he could work Zangetsu hard so he was really excited about racing the filly against his favorite stallion. Over the days, he had gotten very close to the large roan and even had the chance to work with Ulquiorra on her training. It had surprised him how well he got along with the dark man but even more so at the instant friendship/rivalry Tensa had struck up with the green eyed boy.

Grabbing the small basket containing Pantera's grooming kit; Ichigo stepped into the stall and greeted the filly.

"Pan! Hey pretty girl, you want to come help me with something?" he spoke softly, smiling when she pressed her nose to his chest excitedly. "Zan is being a lazy ass so I want you to go out there and make him _run!_" Pantera nodded her head in a swinging motion before prancing in place and twisting her body to the side so he could groom her easily.

He ran a curry comb in long circular movements, dragging up all the dead hair, along her coat. Her skin shivered in appreciation as he circled her, getting everywhere but her head. Once he was done there, he took a hard brush over her to collect all the hair and leave behind her healthy fur. A soft brush turned her blue/grey/black/white coat into the shimmering waters of the Bahamas.

When he was done with the main portion of her body, he took out the small set of hair brushes to work out any knots in her main and tail. He couldn't help but marvel at the silky texture, knowing that it came from the effort Grimmjow put into her. A quick once over on her hooves and Ichigo was ready to fetch her tack.

Leaving the stall, Ichigo calmly walked to the tack room and grabbed the white, leather racing saddle. It was embroidered with a bright blue P for her name. The bridle was a matching white but had hardened leather accents that looked like grinning teeth along the right side. Grabbing a blue girth to wrap around her middle, he checked the list on the bulletin board that said what went with each horse to make sure he had everything.

Sure enough, he had guessed right and set back out to dress her up. Ichigo was about half way to Pantera's stall when someone grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him backwards harshly, causing him to fall on his butt and drop the beautiful tack.

"Yo, Ichigo, looks like you finally realized you can't make it on your own with that crappy little stable." A shiver of disgust went up his back as he recognized the voice. "Renji…"

* * *

><p><strong>~!~!~!~!~!~!~<strong>

**Line break!**

**(yes, I am leaving you with a cliffy there)**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

* * *

><p>Aizen waved Tensa over when the brunet had slowed the giant colt. "Yes Aizen?" the teen's soft but commanding voice sounded when he had pulled up to the railing. "Ichigo is fetching Pantera, why don't you take a short break?" Tensa's silverblue gaze studied Aizen from the small, genuine smile to the calculative brown eyes before nodding his head in acceptance. "I approve." Aizen raised a brow as though to ask what the younger was talking about. "Do not worry about it….you are not required to understand me."

With that, the boy flipped the reins over Zangetsu's head and jumped to the ground, handing off to Aizen who looked wearily at the stallion. "He doesn't bite, just pet him and speak to him. I shall go get a drink." He watched Tensa walk off towards the dorm like buildings he had, knowing the small boy was looking for vending machines.

Turning back to the horse who was currently staring towards the barn Ichigo had disappearing into, Aizen raised a hand slowly so the creature could sniff it. It didn't take long for Zangetsu to turn his deep black eyes to Aizen and take a deep breath of the man's scent. The long pointed ears swiveled to pitch towards the brunet who opened his mouth to speak softly.

"You know, that owner of yours really loves you… He looks at you like you're the most amazing creature on the planet and maybe you are. Everyone's eyes are you pretty boy…so you have to train hard. I don't care if Pantera is a girl and you want to be nice to her, I want you to show us what you're made out of." In his head, he imagined the blinding smile Ichigo showed every time Zangetsu did something amazing.

He spoke to the stallion as though it was a human and in return, Zangetsu nuzzled him and nipped gently and the brunet's shoulder. It was the closet Aizen had been to the stallion since he had met it just a few days prior and it made him reconsider the articles he had read about this horse being vicious. Maybe you just needed to treat him like you would a friend instead of like a product.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you all liked it and to those who did indeed review (there were very few of you *sniffles*) Here are your cookies!<strong>

**Mwahahaha, sorry about the cliffy but I thought it would be much more interesting to leave it there!**

**So please please please review so I know this is really worth my time!**


	6. What Lies Beneath

**Off to the Races 6**

**Thanks all my reviewers and I apologize for the long wait!**

* * *

><p>Ichigo stared in minute shock at the tall tattooed red headed male. "Been awhile hasn't Ichi, did ya miss me?" Ichigo pulled away quickly, shuffling along the ground till he reached the other wall and managed to pull himself up. His previously calm look turning into a deep scowl as his chocolate eyes flashed amber in anger.<p>

"What are you doing here Renji? You don't fucking belong here. Run home to your shitty friends and the shitty people you work for." Renji's grin grew larger and Ichigo clenched his fists. This wasn't good…he hadn't seen the slightly older male in a while and he certainly wasn't prepared to meet him like this.

"Aww and here I was thinking you might be missing me after our sad little break up cause you couldn't swallow your fucking pride. See, I went down to the track and I hear you've gotten cozy with Aizen. I was shocked…didn't think you'd whore yourself out for money before coming to me."

Ichigo's clenched fist hit the wall hard in anger. "I did not whore myself out! I am still the sole owner of Karakura Town Stables, I am still the owner of the two best race horses in the country and I never, ever gave into you! Maybe you should stop thinking so hard, you might blow an aneurism or something. Besides, you know why we fucking broke up."

Ichigo left that end comment hanging between them before pulling away from the wall and leaned down to pick up the still clean tack. He didn't get the chance to collect it though when Renji's foot slammed down on top of his hand. Letting out a loud grunt as pain throbbed from his hand, he glared up at Renji.

"We didn't break up. You broke up with _me!_ I was nothing but good to you and you couldn't swallow your fucking ego!" As the red head spoke, Ichigo yanked his hand out from under the other's boot, cradling the damaged limb in his opposite hand.

"I couldn't swallow my ego? Oh Fuck off! You brought you captain from the Gotei 13 to try and convince me to sell out! When I wouldn't, you tried to prove why Zangetsu needed better training and took a whip to _MY_ horse! You caused me to get kicked, Shiro to almost get trampled and Tensa to almost break his leg trying to mount the raging stallion all because you were an ass. When I yelled at your stupid ass, you had the audacity to _SMACK _me for supposed embarrassing _YOU_!"

Ichigo took deep breaths, trying to calm himself as he snatched up the tack before Renji even had time to digest all that the orange haired man had said. Ichigo rushed towards Pantera's stall and made it to just in front of the door when a hand grabbed him again making him yell out.

Luckily for him, Pantera heard him and the tall roan looked over the half door, ears pitched forward and eyes wide. Renji's fist collided with his face and the sudden taste of copper told him his cut his cheek. Pushing away from Renji with practiced movements, Ichigo spat out the blood pooling in his mouth, wincing as his apparently split lip ached. Obviously Pantera didn't like the scent of blood as the filly's head reared back, a loud ear splitting scream like neigh splitting the air.

Ichigo gripped the stall door, feeling it vibrate harshly as Pantera battered it with her front hooves. His eyes narrowed and his scowl deepened fiercely as he took in the sight of the enraged red head. "Okay, that's it. I'm so tired of letting you beat up on me!" Ichigo took a stance and waited for the red head to lunge.

* * *

><p><strong>~!~!~!~!~!~<strong>

**Line break**

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

* * *

><p>Aizen's head snapped around at the shrill call echoing from the stable. He knew that call anywhere…it was the angered, distressed sound any animal made when they felt there was danger. Zangetsu recognized the call as well and returned it with a booming trumpet, rearing up and causing Aizen to lose his grip on the reins. He didn't have time to think as the horse backed up a few steps, tossing its head and snorting in anger, before the colt launched forward and jumped the railing.<p>

Aizen jogged after the horse, his face becoming a mask of anger and confusion as he tried to figure out what had set the two normally calm beasts off. The only thing that came to mind was that something was wrong with Ichigo. It only took Zangetsu a mere minute to reach the stable before, entering the building in a clatter of hoof beats and cries of rage. Aizen was there a few moments behind the beast and out of the corner of his eye; he saw Tensa, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra on their way over as well.

Entering the stable, he came upon a rather interesting picture. Ichigo was standing in a half crouch, ready to attack a tall red head with tribal tattoos covering his body. Zangetsu was rearing and screaming before launching himself between the two and pawing at the red head as though challenging him.

It only took a second for Aizen to gain his voice and when he did, both young men turned to him, one with bitter hatred in his eyes and the other with relief.

"Abarai! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Aizen's eyes didn't even both to meet the brown ones of Renji, instead, he stared into warm chocolate eyes and studied the blossoming bruise on his cheek. "Ichigo, calm Zangetsu…"

Aizen strode forward, making Renji stand straight and back up slightly. "I find it rather interesting that you thought you could just walk onto my property and hurt one of my employees, Abarai-kun. Maybe instead of just calling your captain, I should contact the police as well. Breaking and Entering…assault, I think I just might do that." He watched over the red heads shoulder as Grimmjow, who had been drawn by the commotion snuck up behind him.

When the tattooed male backed into the bluenet's chest, Aizen couldn't help but smirk. '_Checkmate'_ was the only thought floated through his head. Turning back to Ichigo, he watched calmly as the orange headed boy calmed the stallion with gentle words and touches, his forehead leaning against Zangetsu's and hiding the bruise on his face.

"Are you okay, Ichigo?" the boy flinched slightly, as though not expecting any questions directed at him. He walked around Zangetsu's side and buried his face in the black coat. "Yeah…I'm fine. Could you um…could you just get him out of here? I think if I look away from this horse right now…I'll kill him" The threat hung in the air and Aizen nodded to Grimmjow who grabbed the red head's ponytail and drug him out of the barn.

As soon as he was out of sight, Tensa, who had finally arrived, took Zangetsu's reins and murmured softly that he would take the stallion out back and rub him down, training was over for the day.

When they were finally left alone, Aizen stepped closer to the younger male. "Are you truly okay?" Ichigo had his back towards him but he could see the boy's shoulders shaking but the oranget just nodded slowly, causing Aizen to narrow his eyes. Reaching out, Aizen physically turned Ichigo to face him and knew he must have looked rather scary from the nervous look that shone in normally warm brown eyes.

"You have a bruise and you are shaking, obviously you are not as okay as you think you are." At his words, Ichigo's eyes hardened. "If I say I am fine, I am fine! Don't assume you know me!" He tried to pull away but Aizen held him tight, his own blue eyes becoming icy and cold.

"Yes, I don't know you but I do know when someone is hurting. I am not blind, Ichigo." His voice was cold but the emotion was there and it shocked Ichigo slightly. His friends normally allowed him to work through his problems on his own time but this…this wasn't necessarily uncomfortable. Finally, he broke…

"I loved him. We dated for a while and I really did love him… But he hit me…and I can't do that again. So I broke it off and we went to war. All I want is to show him and that stupid stable that always picked on us that it is the time spent not the money which dictates a good race horse!"

When he finished Aizen gave him a soft smile and his hands moved from Ichigo's shoulders to his cheeks, wiping away tears the younger hadn't remembered sheading. "You don't have anything to worry about here. I will make sure both our dreams come true and we will put your ex in his place along with every other person he is close to. Trust me and I will give you anything."

Ichigo swallowed thickly and offered a watery smile. "Thanks…I'll be fine after a rest. Tomorrow we'll get back to training hard. In return for your hospitality, I'll make sure Zangetsu knows he has to fight even harder than before. He holds both our dreams on his shoulders."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Hope you all enjoy! Sorry it is so short but I just wanted to give Aizen and Ichi a little cuddle moment. I am pretty sure this is gonna turn into AizenIchigo but side pairings are still up for vote!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
